vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kumamon
Kumamon= Kumamon is a Digimon that possesses power over Ice which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. It styles itself as holding rank as a member of a polar army's polar region defense force. Since it replies that the matter's top secret if you ask anything about it, the truth is unknown. It's thought to be largely something it dreamed up. However, its operation of the Launcher it carries (nicknamed Romeo) and its precision conduct in battle are genuine, and its survivalist knowledge also has a strong, truly reliable existence. Since it rarely acts of its own volition, it primarily operates in response to someone's requests or orders. It will have nothing to do if nobody is relying on it, and is likely to worry about its purpose in life and get completely depressed. The shots fired from its Launcher are special snowballs, so there are several varieties according to purpose. |-|Korikakumon= A Digimon that possesses power over Ice which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. It's closer to recklessness than dauntless courage, but in any case it's a ruffian overflowing with desire and ambition. It's powerfully curious and a show-off, so it's pretty frivolous. On the brink of battle, it always pauses to offer a prayer to the god of ice and snow in which it believes, then shouts the names of its Special Moves and something humorous. However, in practice, it is being shrewd and is closely observing the opponent and terrain, heightening its advantage in combat. |-|Tommy= Tomoki "Tommy" Himi is a major protagonist of Digimon Frontier. He was chosen to inherit the Legendary Spirits of Ice left behind by AncientMegatheriummon, allowing him to use Spirit Evolution to become the Legendary Warrior of Ice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Tomoki "Tommy" Himi | Chakmon/Kumamon | Blizzarmon/Korikakumon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown as Kumamon | 9 as Tomoki Classification: Human/Digimon, Legendary Warrior of Ice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Ice Manipulation, Can turn his body into snow and mold it however he pleases, Resistance to Ice Manipulation and Existence Erasure | All previous abilities, Expert Axeman. Attack Potency: At least Island level (Comparable to Agunimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Beast-Hybrid level Digimon are often comparable if not superior to Ultimates such as Digitamamon in power, defeated Petaldramon fairly casually) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Agunimon) | FTL Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Not physically strong compared to his peers, who could slow down a moving Locomon) | Class 50 (Dragged and tossed around Petaldramon with ease) Striking Strength At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Island level (Survived attacks from other Legendary Warriors, including their Beast Forms) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Easily shrugged off everything Petaldramon threw at him) Stamina: High. He is able to continue fighting for long periods of time without getting winded. Range: Several dozen meters with projectiles | Several meters with melee attacks, several dozen meters with Frozen Arrowheads | Several dozen meters with Ice Pops Standard Equipment: Romeo, a bazooka that can shoot various types of snowballs at high speed; can generate skis for fast travel on the ice he generates | Eji and Oji axes | Two giant syrup pops called Lil' Freezy and Lil' Stiffy Intelligence: He is an experienced fighter and can be quite resourceful, but is otherwise around the level of your average Japanese elementary schooler. Somewhat sheltered due to doting parents who spoiled him and is naive. Weaknesses: Is vulnerable to fire | A bit hyperactive, giddy and prone to trigger-happy rampages, but is able to distinguish friend from foe Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kumamon *'Snow Bomber/Blizzard Blaster:' Fires ice balls out of Romeo. *'Tsurara Lala/Frozen Tundra:' Transforms its body into an icicle and flies into an enemy, or transforms into a patch of ice spikes that can stick to surfaces. *'Tsurara Punch:' Attacks with its hard, ice-covered fist. *'Tsurara Fall:' Its body transforms into an icicle shape and falls down from the sky. *'V Jump Attack:' Wearing its skis, it does a V-shaped jump and assaults the opponent. *'Kachikachi Hammer:' Freezes the opponent's feet with its breath, then hits them with an icy uppercut. *'Kachikachi Kocchin/Crystal Freeze:' Breaths out a blizzard. Korikakumon *'Avalanche Step/Avalanche Axes:' Summons its Éji and Ōji axes and attacks, using them to chop up the opponent like it was dancing. *'Gletscher Torpedo/Frozen Arrowheads:' Wraps the arrowheads on its braids around an enemy, holding them in place, then stabbing them with the bladed edges until they stop. *'Avalanche Throw: Throws 'Éji and Ōji like boomerangs. *'Kuuchuu Gletscher Torpedo/Aerial Frozen Arrowheads: '''It uses 'Gletscher Torpedo' in mid-air. *'Plasma Double Tomahawk:'' A joint attack between Korikakumon and Beetlemon. Beetlemon grabs Korikakumon's tomahawks 'Éji and Ōji and wraps them in electricity, attacking by riding a blizzard created by Korikakumon. Key: Chakmon/Kumamon | Blizzarmon/Korikakumon Note: '''Kumamon inherits skills from Angemon. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Kids Category:Anime Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Warrior Ten Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users